Summer Business
by PlasticTramp
Summary: Bella and the girls go on vacation running into Edward and the boys for a night of steamy fun . OOC AH Lemons
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It was like we'd all been dumped the same day. Rosalie had it easy—her boyfriend, Felix, had taken her out to a nice dinner and dumped her kindly. She was still pissed, but it wasn't the rage that we'd all known. Not yet at least. But he was already with another girl when he had. She still dumped her soda on him.

Alice had gotten it a little harder. Her boyfriend, Dmitri, decided to tell her while she found him in bed with another girl. She hit him a lot, even though he was naked and in the middle of fucking another chick. Alice was tiny, but her wrath was worse than Rose's—and that's saying something.

And then there's me, Bella, who was dumped by her boyfriend through his other girlfriend.

"He doesn't want to date you anymore, so stop calling," Lauren had said to me. Mike was a less that great boyfriend, but still, he'd been mine. And we were okay together.

And I guess, now that I think about it, everything about us was just . . . okay with him. The sex was mediocre, and his kissing needed a few pointers, but in the end, it was all just . . . _okay._ And it was kind of annoying to think of my boyfriend that way, but the only reason he'd said he'd liked me was because I had a nice rack and didn't talk his ear off. Which wasn't really true love now, was it?

I sighed as all three of us sat on the sofa of our apartment, gloomy as hell, because we were now back on the market—none of us wanted to be there, however.

"I think we should do something. Celebrate our singleness," Alice said. She looked at each of us, Rose and I and then smiled, however weakly.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked. "We were just dumped."

"So what, Rose? We're hot, we're hot. We can have whatever we want, when we want it. So let's go rein in the men with the big bucks. Let's go to Chicago or something. Or New York. Or LA," she said. "We can't sit here on our asses, doing absolutely nothing. It's summertime. Let's enjoy it. Because if you think about it, our boyfriends were kind of some douche bags."

"Rose, Alice is right. Completely right. Let's go somewhere where men aren't afraid to spend money on us, where they're not afraid of some girls who can kick ass," I said. Rose looked at me and she smiled.

"I hope you kicked Newton's ass," Alice said.

"I did."

"Then I'm so proud of you," Rose said. I smiled and we all dove in for a group hug.

Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, and I, Isabella Swan, were all college students going to UCF in Florida. We lived in a nice three bedroom penthouse suite together. We'd been friends since we'd come out of our mother's vaginas, and since then, we were inseparable.

Alice and I were on the shorter side of the ruler, when it came to height. Alice was shorter than me, at five one, while I was five six. Rosalie however, got the best height at five ten. And even though we were all quote-unquote _beautiful_, Rosalie was the most in the household.

But in any case, we took our studious butts off the couch and went and packed for our trip out of town. We were on vacation anyway, so why not take one, right? So we gathered the money in our savings account and decided what we were going to do.

"Okay. We have a lot. I guess it helps that Daddy's the one paying for this apartment," Alice said. Alice wasn't loaded, no, but as a graduation gift when we all decided we were going to college in Florida, our parents chipped in monthly to pay off out rent. Which wasn't much, so they kept doing it. And we were thankful.

"So a week in LA," Rose said. We nodded. "Ooh," why not at that new Esmeralda Hotel right by the beach on the classy side of the town?" she said. After looking it up online, we agreed with her. Hard to fight with Rose since she usually gets her way.

So knowing where we were going, we packed bathing suits and clothes and toiletries, while Alice used her angel voice to book us a flight in first class, which was supposedly fully booked.

But an hour and a half later, we were headed for the beaches of LA, staying in the pricey Esmeralda Hotel. It had just opened, and all the celebs staying in LA were staying there. Who knows? We could run into Taylor Lautner or Kellan Lutz, Jackson Rathbone, or even Ashley Green.

It did feel good to be here, though, in an unfamiliar place where no one knew anything about you, and you were just a college student looking for a good time.

It was well after sunset when we were ready to go to the bar downstairs, just to begin our night with a few drinks, to let loose.

I was dressed in a pair of low rise skinny jeans and an old band tee, and a pair of six inch heels. My hair cascaded around my shoulders and my make up was subtle, since it would be smoky and dim down there anyway. Rose was in a denim micro mini and a light blue lace top, her gorgeous golden hair in a poised pony tail. Alice was wearing a pair of short Abercrombie shorts and sling-back sandals, a cute pink camisole barely covering her cleavage. Her short black hair was styled so that it was a nice spiky bob, with side swept bangs. Alice liked that she was tiny, so she played it up. I liked giving an illusion so I went with heels. Rosalie was also in a pair heels. We were a hot bunch. I felt sorry for the men who slipped in our path.

We descended to the bar, Alice waiting for a table while Rose and I ordered drinks. When Rose spotted a pool table, we went to play, but there were a bunch of older guy there, who cleared out without a word. Rose grinned at them while they handed over their playing sticks. Alice, Rose, and I downed our shots, and then Rose broke the perfect set of balls that Alice had set and she ended up being stripes while Alice was solids. And the game went on, both of them overly competitive. It was fun though as we talked about sex, and men, and alcohol, getting livelier as the night went on.

After hours had passed, it was around eleven when I shot the eight ball in to the pocket, finally winning a game. I jumped up and down (I'd kicked of my heels after a half hour of being here).

"Are you done with the table?" We all stopped giggling and then looked at the three well dressed men that were standing in the middle of the doorway to the room. I looked at Rose and Alice and they looked at me. I shrugged, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Well, I think we can come to a compromise," Rose said. She grinned at the men.

And I could see why her confidence had suddenly sparked to life, rather than the kind, fun Rosalie we'd just been experiencing. Her inner seductress had just woken up to come out and play.

There were only three of them, but they were all in suits, or the remnants of them, without jackets and ties. They were all tall, but the shortest was the blonde, who still towered over Rosalie by a good three inches. Then was the dark haired one, who about an inch above the blonde, the red haired one an inch above that.

And Goddamn, they were all sexy. The dark haired one was big and burly, thick bands of muscles all over his body, but when he smiled it was playful; he had dark brown eyes and dimples in his cheeks. The blonde one and the red haired one were leaner rather than muscular. But I could still see the power of strong muscle underneath their clothing. The blonde one looked more of a baseball player, and his smile was also playful, but it was more casual than the dark haired guy's. The last one, the red head, wasn't really a read head, but had this wonderful bronze colored hair, and teasing green eyes, and a smile that leapt out at me and strangled the life out of my soul. His body spoke of secret strength, looking rather like a track runner that anything else. Not lanky, but not too big.

As I looked at them, I noticed their clothes had an expensive cut to it, as did their body language. I wondered what they thought about us dressed so revealing.

"What did you have in mind?" the burly one said.

"Boys against girls," Alice said. Alice winked at me, and I grinned at her.

"I don't know," the blonde one said. "It would be pretty humiliating if we lost to a bunch of girls."

"Don't worry," I said, mustering the sexiest voice I could, "we can keep a secret."

EPOV

It was Emmett's idea to approach the happy-looking girls in the first place. And I can't say that I wanted to argue with them since they were some of the hottest girls I'd ever seen.

So we went over to them asking if they were going use the pool table any longer, and fuck. From far away looked hot, but up close they could knock a man dead. They were an assortment of height, the shortest about five feet flat, the next at around five six, and the tallest at about five ten.

And they were all curvy and sexy and womanly; ; they were the trick to giving a man wet dreams for the rest of his life.

It was a bad idea, since we were all married. And happily. But no one would know, right?

"Okay," the black haired one said. "Fifty bucks each. Winners take all," she said.

Us guys grinned and put forth the money and in a matter of seconds, we were playing pool with the nameless girls, them already beating us. Already, Emmett was flirting with a tall blonde one, just his type, while Jasper was playing with the short spiky haired one. The last one, the chocolate brunette looked up at me from across the table, and bit her lip, her eyes half lidded. It was her turn, and from the way it looked, the shot she was trying to make was impossible. Completely impossible. I raise my eyebrows at her, and she grinned. It was a soft smile, but it conveyed all the confidence she needed, as she struck the cue ball, hitting the solid colored ball right into the desired pocket, without a doubt in the world. She raises her eye brow at me, and then passed the stick to the short black haired one, and she did the same as the brunette.

We were losing, and I really didn't care.

"Oh, shit, where are our manners?" the blonde one said. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose. That one is Alice Brandon," she said pointing to the tiny girl with green eyes and black hair. "And this is Isabella Swan. But you can call her Bella."

Emmett grinned at Rosalie, and Jasper did, at Alice, but it was Bella that grinned at me.

And she was . . . she looked better than a model. She was curvy, with nice tits, and a round firm ass I'd witnessed while she stood over the pool table to shoot. Her belly, which peeked out from the bottom of her cut off t-shirt, was toned and tanned. Her face was like pure candy; it was perfect in every way. Her eyebrows were arched and her eyes were big, brown seductive black holes. Fuck, she already had me, and she'd only said one sentence. And yet, it rang through my head every time I looked at her.

_Don't worry, we can keep a secret._

I wasn't sure about anything anymore. I loved my wife, but she was nowhere near this . . . mysterious and beautiful when we started dating. Or even now. And I had a feeling that this Bella was packed with mysteries waiting to be discovered. She hadn't talked much, but her body language was more than inviting and I wanted so badly to see underneath her clothes.

"I'm Emmett McCarty." Emmett grinned, and Jasper followed suit.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock."

Bella looked at me expectantly, and I grinned at her, and she blushed.

"Edward Cullen."

But then Alice's face turned blank. "McCarty, Cullen, and Whitlock. You sound so familiar," she said.

"You guys—you guys own the hotel," Bella said. She slammed down her hand onto her hip. She smiled like it was a secret.

"Guilty," Jasper said, striking the cue ball with no luck at all.

"You guys are awfully young to be so fucking rich." Bella grinned at me.

"What can I say? We're hard workers." I grinned at Bella. She rolled her eyes. I chuckled. "So what are you guys do?"

"We're college girls," Alice said, "just coming to have fun."

"Hmm. I think this is a good group we've got here," Emmett said. "Hot college girls and rich business men."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I said to him.

"Come on, you only live once," Rosalie said to me. She was looked at Emmett, and grinned madly.

"Whatever," Alice said. She looked up at the clock, revealing that it was just a little after one. "We have to get back to our room, now, boys, it was nice meeting you." Rosalie and Bella looked at Alice. Alice smiled wickedly. "But . . . if you want to hang out with us, just come by our room, 1408, at seven o' clock tomorrow night. If you're even five minutes late, you lose the opportunity." She grinned and danced out of the room.

"Good night, boys." Rosalie followed Alice out of the room and Bella did also, effortlessly slipping her heels onto her feet, and then left, but not without giving me a wink.

It was like we all let out a breath when they were out of sight.

"We're all married, for Christ sakes," I said to them. "We can have fun but we can't fuck them."

"Well, I don't know about you, but Tanya's getting on my nerves," Emmett groaned. He leaned against the pool table.

"Ditto with Irina," Jasper said.

And I hated to admit it too, but I was having marriage troubles with Kate. She was kind and nice and pretty, and the sex was just okay. I think the only reason I married her was because she was already loaded with her own money, and I didn't have to worry about her being a stingy bitch and trying to get with me because I was a mutli-millionaire. I loved her . . . sort of, I guess. But I think being married to her was only good because she kept out of my life. Convenience.

"I don't know guys. I mean—it's wrong."

"So? What's the worst that could happen? I'm pretty sure Kate's already cheating on you," Jasper said. He cleared his throat. "We're never home."

"Yeah, because that makes it okay."

"Just let's see what happens. If it does happen, then we'll suffer the consequences," Emmett said. "I mean they're college girls. Rosalie was willing to get out of here with me, but then she said she didn't want to seem like a slut to her friends. I could have totally tapped her man," he said. And I could tell, even though we barely knew the girls, he wanted her so badly.

"You guys are amoral assholes," I said with a sigh.

"I saw the way you were looking at the brunette. They were all hot, nice, and looking for a good time. Fuck marriage. We're twenty seven years old, tied down to snobs who our mothers didn't even like." Jasper looked like he had a point.

"Okay then. So the plan for tomorrow night. We cancel the six thirty meeting and reschedule for next week," Jasper said.

"And then fuck the college girls senseless." Emmett was grinning, but then everyone was thinking it.

"Crudely put, Emmett, but yes. That's the plan." I grinned.

We played pool for another hour, and then retreated to the suite.

In my bedroom, it was three am and I was staring at my phone, wondering whether I should call Kate.

But instead, she ended up calling me.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you," I said to her.

"Aww, how sweet. Well I thought I'd just call and say hey, and that I love you," she said. I nodded, realizing how ridiculous I must look considering that she couldn't see me.

"Love you too," I said to her.

We said goodbye, and then I went to sleep, guilt rising up in my body.

BPOV

I woke up last, Alice in the living room portion of the hotel room.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. I plopped down the couch next to her. She was watching TV and eating cereal right out of the box. Sure we were models, but damn. Lady like we were not.

"She went to run on the beach. She ate like fifty donuts this morning, and thought she might as well work some of it off. She smiled. "But weren't they so hot?"

"Who?" I asked, completely confused.

"The guys from last night, Bella," she said. She said, like it was completely obvious.

"Oh, yeah," I said slowly. "They were. I bet you liked the big one," I said.

"Nah. I liked the blonde one. Rose likes Emmett. Which one did you like?" She asked. She was grinning madly.

"I don't know. But I think the red haired one—I think he might have had his sights set on me." I smiled contentedly.

"You do like him, you douche," she said.

"What? Mysterious, hot, and sarcastic is totally my type." I grinned at Alice.

"How do you know he's sarcastic? He barely talked."

"He rolled his eyes a lot. And I could just tell." I smiled. "I think I'm going to go get my nails done," I said, getting up and retreating to my room.

I pulled on some track pants over my panties, and then a spaghetti strap tank top, and then some sandals.

I grabbed my phone and my wallet, and I was out the door, and in a cab. There was a mall a few blocks away and that's where I went, texting Alice and Rose to meet me there if they decided to come.

So I walked in, and asked for directions to a nail salon, and went directly there, making an appointment for two o' clock and walked around the mall. Alice said we were going out for dinner with the guys, if they weren't late. And I hadn't thought to pack a cocktail dress, so that's what I went shopping for.

I stopped in a dress store and looked around, stopping in front of a green dress. It was above mid-thigh, and had a halter like top, but the fabric went all the way up to the neck. The skirt was a flow-y material that would swish around my thighs. It was a hot dress, and I could see myself wearing it . . . and also on the floor of Edward's hotel room.

I grinned at the thought and pushed it away. But technically that's was I was going for. A hot night with a sexy, mega-rich man.

I bought the dress and then some accessories and shoes, leaving to the nail salon. I asked for an ordinary French tip and left with a wonderful manicure and pedicure.

I called a cab and then left back to the hotel, a text message appearing as I was climbing out of the cab.

_Rose and I at the pool. –A_

I went up to the room and went back to sleep.

I woke up to Alice shaking my shoulder lightly. "Bella, it's 6: 48," she said.

I sprang up, and looked at her in the face. "Shit," I said. "How the hell am I going to get ready?" I asked her. She looked at my hair.

"Skip washing your hair," she said.

"Smart. Except that's kind of disgusting."

"Why? You showered last night, so it's only been a day, and you're going to fuck him anyway, so what's the point. And besides. You're riddled with pheromones. He's going to jump all over you."

I smiled at her and decided she was right. So I showered, washed my face, and applied a vanilla scented lotion to my body, stripping from my bra and undies, replacing them with a nice set of underwear, then pulling on the dress. I decided to go with lace black panties and a matching black strapless bra.

I was ready to go at 6:59, which was sort of a record for me. Eleven minutes and I did my makeup and showered? I should have won a fucking award.

We were waiting in the living room, and literally, at 7:00 the boys were dressed at our door, ready to go. And my God, they looked like sex. Edward in particular, but I can say that I was more attentive to him because it was reciprocated.

"Well ladies," Emmett, the big burly one said. "You guys look like the secret ingredients to why teenage boys have boners."

We all laughed, the tight tension dissipating. Especially when Rosalie snorted. I blushed, and Alice smacked her arm, and before you know it, we were all conversing like old friends.

We paired off, and Edward held out his arm, and I slipped mine through it, holding my clutch in my free hand.

"You know, you look very beautiful, tonight," he said.

I hummed and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that's going to get you into my panties?"

He shrugged. "I'm giving it my all." He smiled lazily.

"Well," I said to him. I looked up and grinned while stepping into the elevator. "It's working."

He grinned back and I could tell, if not hope, that sex with him was going to be fun.

The boys ended up taking us to a nice, very pricey restaurant. Of course, we already knew that they were mega rich, so why the need to impress us?

I sat next to Edward and Jasper at the table, and the waitress ogled the boys the entire time. It was playful, but still, I could tell Rosalie was already a little defensive.

"So," Alice said. "How do you guys know each other?"

EPOV

"Our parents were already friends, so we sort of just became friends by default," Jasper said. Emmett and I agreed. "You?"

"Our mother's were best friends before our birth, and had us on the same day—crazy? I know—and so we just kind of went from there." Alice smiled, and Bella smiled at her best friends.

"Wow. So where are you guys from?" Jasper asked.

"Miami." They announced in unison. They might as well have been triplets. "What about you?"

"Chicago," I said.

So there would be definitely no strings attached to this one.

So we talked about ourselves for a while, until everyone ate and it was time to go.

Bella stuck to me like glue, though, and we talked a little bit, about hometowns and the like. We were walking along the strip of businesses that lit up the LA summer with its bright lights.

"Are you cheating on your wife?" she asked out of the blue. Her voice was soft and curious, not judging or biased.

I was completely taken aback by her question since I hadn't even mentioned I was married. She smiled softly. "After a while, a girl learns to look for rings," she said. And she was smart, because I hadn't even taken mine off.

She stopped walking and looked up at me. Her enormous brown eyes were so questioning, and genuinely curious. She was actually asking why, not looking for why another woman was a fuck up and how she was better.

"Would it bother you if I was?"

Bella raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess not, considering we're never going to see each other again." She laughed and walked closer to me. Her face turned serious. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Let me show you that it doesn't matter," she said with a seductive drip to her voice. And like that, her mouth was covering mine, and it was a kiss like I'd never experienced in my twenty seven years of life.

And she kissed _well_. She was aggressive and possessive, her hands reaching inside of my jacket around my waist pulling me closer to her. Her breasts were smashed against me and I could feel her hardened nipples against my chest. My hands slipped over her back, feeling her smooth skin under my fingers, going even lower to her ass, realizing that was probably father than she would have wanted me to go in public. I pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" she said with a grin. "I was getting so turned on," she whispered.

"So, come on," I said to her.

Initially, we'd decided to take separate cars for the occasion, just in case the girls wanted to leave at different times. And as we reached the parking garage, I realized we were the last to leave.

She climbed in the car, and we didn't talk, but the tension was still there. She knew the rawest part of me. Why I was actually with her, even though I hadn't said anything. And a part of my mind wished that I had met her a while ago, before I'd met Kate, because whatever _this_ was wasn't a one night stand. It damn well could be, but it didn't mean I wanted it to.

We reached the hotel in a matter of minutes, and like civilized people, we walked into the lobby. And then she smiled at me, pulling me to the elevator.

Eager.

I grinned at her and followed.

Once the doors were closed, she didn't waste time, and pulled me to her, crushing herself between me and the wall. I found her mouth with mine, and we kissed for what seemed like ever, and without even me noticing, she'd take off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt halfway.

Her hands cascaded all over my chest; the feeling of her soft small hands were the most erotic thing I'd ever felt. And that was definitely saying something.

The ding of the elevator intercepted as I was just about to lift up the skirt of her dress. But instead, I dragged her all the way to the room, unlocking the door and making way to the bed in my bedroom of the suite. I closed the door behind me and locked it, even though no one was there.

I kicked off my shoes and socks as she sat on the edge of the bed and took time to undo her heels and unpin her hair. It fell over her shoulders in messy waves, and the way she looked up at me suggested that I shouldn't waste time. She stood up and walked over to me, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt, pushing it off of me and down my arms until she stopped dead at my wrists. She laughed and I chuckled.

Cufflinks.

She licked her lips and waited for me to undo them, taking off her earrings, while I did. This was proving to be a difficult night. But Bella was patient for everything. And I admired that about her briefly, however, as she began to slip out of the dress.

And nothing could prepare me for what I saw. She wore black well, as she sauntered over to me, pushing me down in the plush arm chair by the open window.

She leaned forward and kissed my neck and chest, her vanilla scent just about killing me. Her hand ran over the bulge in my pants and I groaned, wanting her to touch me. I shivered and she rubbed harder through my pants, sucking on my skin. I palmed her breasts through her bra, and she moaned her other hand working to unzip my pants. My cock leapt out at her, and she gladly took it, pumping me through her tiny hand.

"Oh, Jeeze," she said. She bit her lip and then continued to work me through her little hand.

"Shit," I whispered to her. She giggled. I just leaned my head back, relishing in the feeling of her warm slightly sweaty palm on my fucking cock. She touched my balls, not even for a second forgetting about them. I let out a few shallow breaths, and she moaned in my ear.

"Tell me what you want," she said, "and I'll do it for you." Her voice was a warm caress all over my body, and it took a lot in me to not come.

"Harder, Bella," I said to her gripping her hips, in attempt to keep from going insane. She gripped my dick harder in her hands, and peppered kisses all over me, until I told her I was going to come. She sped up just a little, and I poured out all over her hands, and she smiled, like she'd done something good.

"Come here," I told her. She did, leaning into kiss me for a few seconds until she stood up and danced to the bathroom to get something to clean me off.

She came back with a towel, and she went to work, succeeding in making me hard again.

She grinned absently, and climbed back on top of me, her warm, wetness colliding with my cock. And it felt amazing. I shivered.

I stripped her from her bra and her tits poured out. Perfect. I didn't know how else to describe them. I mean, they were just there, big enough, but not too big. She was at least a C.

She laughed in the middle of my ogling. "They're just boobs, Edward." She touched them with her hands, squeezing them together then letting them go. They bounced and I watched her as she touched her nipples, moaning softly, pinching them with her fingers. She gave me a sly grin. "Now you try."

I smiled lazily at her and pulled her forward so that my mouth latched onto a nipple.

"Oh!" she said, surprised flushing through her voice. I smiled as my tongue swirled around an engorged point and her fingers found their way through my hair. "Ohh," she moaned.

Her body shivered beneath me, as one of my hands slipped into her panties, finding her dripping wet. Her breathing quickened, and then she moved her hips so I would reach better and I did, stroking her clit. She held my face to her chest, her back arching giving me better access to her body. I slipped a finger inside of her, not surprised to find that she was tight. In anticipation, my cock twitched and I stroked her harder, and she moaned louder, until she somehow told me she was coming. And she did, shuddering above me, her eyes shut tight, her legs clenching around my thighs until she started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked her.

She just laughed breathlessly, putting her hands on my shoulders, her tits squeezing together.

She grinned. "I never thought an orgasm could be so powerful," she said. "No offense, but I kind of lost hope on men."

I looked up at her, her brown eyes gleaming with incredulity. She really hadn't been loved right. No man had ever gone and taken the time to make sure she'd gotten off right. "Let me tell you something, Bella," I said to her.

"What? Do you think you can give me two leg shaking orgasms in one night?"

"I don't think Bella, I know. And I'm going to." My promise hung in the air as I carried her back to the bed. She giggled and stretched her body like a contented cat. She licked her lips, which seemed so vulgar.

I liked that too.

"Bring it on, Cullen."

BPOV

In a matter of seconds, Edward was naked and so was I, lying on his bed, letting him touch me and caress me, letting him think that he had a chance of pleasing me into oblivion. He didn't know the things I liked . . . okay, so he was guessing pretty head on, that I liked to be kissed on my chest rather than my neck, or that I liked when he dominated my body by putting my hands over my head and taking control. I liked it when he told me that I was sexy or that I smelled "intoxicating". Well. If he was getting drunk off my scent, I wasn't going to stop him.

My hands roamed his body, powerful and athletic like, amazing muscle definition. He just turned me on so much.

"Ready," he whispered in my ear, his velvety voice raising goose bumps all across my skin.

"Sure," I said. He withdrew is fingers from my waiting pussy and gave me a smile. "You're so cocky," I said to him.

"I'm not cocky, I'm just sure," he said back. He leaned down and kissed me, and I relished in him, moaning and sighing each time his cock came into contact with my clit. Everything was set to. So why was he waiting to impale me like he promised?

"I don't want to do it like this," he said. "Missionary is so ordinary," he said.

I laughed. "Okay. So why don't we go back to the chair?" I said. And we did. He sat down and I straddled him once again. I ripped open the little foil wrapper, taking out the little circle of rubber.

I put it on his cock and I could feel him watching me, and I looked up at him with a languid smile.

"I'm going to make you scream, Bella," he said.

"I don't scream for anyone," I said.

"I'm going to change that."

I hummed, and then mounted him, letting his cock glide through the wetness, gripping my ass, as I slid in small circles, adjusting to the size of him. He wasn't overly huge, but he was a nice, big size, and because I hadn't had anyone who was experienced enough to fuck me, I was a little nervous I guess. But it all flew out the window as I moved up and down, and rode him hard, liking the feeling that he was working with me. His hips met mine, the slap of flesh and skin sounding in the air. I braced myself with my hands on his shoulders, stabilizing myself.

And he went to work.

Our sex was slow and seductive, his mouth taking time to explore my body, kissing my tits, swirling his tongue around my nipple, his harsh breathing and groaning in time with my shallow moans. His large, very manly hands were all over my skin, caressing me, touching me, always bringing me to the edge, but never actually pushing me off.

He pulled me down for a kiss, and I rode him harder, his hands on my hips guiding me at a torturing speed. He was still attentive to my tits, licking and kissing and sucking, leaving red marks all over my body.

He was marking me, and for some reason, I wanted him to do it.

"Harder Edward," I said, and his fingers gripped me harder and I rode him faster, the building in the bottom of my belly getting stronger. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, biting my lip to prevent the whiny sound from letting loose.

"Look at me Isabella," he growled and I did, and his eyes were dangerous and dark, but I still moved with him, his cock spearing through me, hitting the same Goddamn stop over and over again.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned loudly. I arched my back and her put his fingers over my clit, and rubbed hard and furiously, making me chant his name again and again.

"Ungh, yes! Fuck me," I whined, and he did, and then everything broke and I was screaming the wake of an intense orgasm, my legs clenching and my entire body shaking, and my body still moving as it seemed to last forever. "Ugh, Edward!" And it was an amazing forever.

I felt him come inside of me too, the warmth spearing through me like crazy. I slowed to a stop, trying to catch my breath. Edward's chest heaved against mine, and I just sat there, on top of him, his cock growing hard inside of me.

"Holy Satan in a tutu," I said in a whisper. He laughed sluggishly, like it was too much for him to do.

"There are better words to describe, Bella, but I was thinking the same thing," he said. I smiled, listening to his racing heartbeat in his chest.

"So, you win," I said. "You gave me an amazing orgasm, _and _I said your name."

"You screamed it, actually," he said with a cocky grin, "but I'll let it slide."

I smacked his arm, and I realized, even though this was just sex, and I could barely say that I knew him well, I didn't want it to end.

I climbed off of him, standing up and taking the towel and let him clean himself off.

He looked at me funny.

"What?" he said.

I shrugged. "Nothing I guess." I lay in the bed, covering myself with the blankets. I closed my eyes, hearing him walk over to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He was standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes concerned.

"Nothing," I insisted.

"Liar. You're a bad liar."

I smiled, but only because it was true. He pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed with me.

"Tell me," he said.

"Why? It doesn't matter," I said.

"But it matters to me."

"Why should it? I'm a college student going home in a few days, and you're a rich, married business own who's going to go back to his wife in Chicago. Our circles don't mix." I shrugged. "I don't know I guess." I smiled. "And now you probably think I'm some weird clingy girl who's out for your money. Like you need another one of those," I said.

He laughed, and he laughed hard.

"What did I say?" I asked him softly.

"Bella, you are so adorable you know that?" he smiled at me.

"I've been told once or twice," I said. He touched my face, and when I looked into his eyes, his gaze burned into mine,

"Is that what was really on your mind? That you wanted this to go farther?"

I let out a breath. "You probably think I'm crazy . . ." I flipped the blankets off of my body and got out of the bed. "I should go."

He caught my hand though, pulling me back to him.

"Why? Tell me why?" he said. His face was serious.

"What?"

"Why I should consider you into my life?" His eyes burned darker now.

"I make awesome cookies," I said. He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. I just feel like if I pass you up, then it's all worth nothing. That I had really great sex with you, for nothing. That you came into my life, playing pool like a five year old for nothing." He smiled when I bashed his pool playing. "Whatever. This is so cliché. But maybe, over the next few days, we could, I don't know, see where this could go? Your wife isn't here and we have really great sex."

He let out a breath and leaned forward, catching my lips in a slow provocative kiss, that melted my brains. He was so perfect. So why was I allowed to have him?

"Fine, let's do it," he said.

I looked at him.

"But you have to tell me who broke your heart first," he said. "And then give me his full name and address so that I can beat the shit out of him."

I giggled and lay back.

I launched into a story of why Alice, Rosalie, and I came here to LA, and about our suck ass boyfriends, and meeting these wonderful, kind, funny, handsome gentlemen.

But somewhere in the middle of it, we stopped talking, and I was snuggled up to Edward, his body radiating heat. I trusted him completely. I had no reason not to.

We'd had sex a lot that night. And by a lot, I meant into the wee hours of the morning, enjoying orgasm after orgasm, drinking wine and eating chocolate so to keep our energy.

And in that little world, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, feeling amazing as the sun lay warm across my back. I was alone in the bed, which made me a little sad, but on the pillow next to mine was a note.

_I had to leave early for a meeting. You looked so peaceful, not to mention totally edible, but since I was late, I couldn't wake you up and give you something to tease you with._

I grinned and my body shivered.

_I'll be out of the meeting by noon. Meet me back at my room. Turns out you've got something I want._

_I'll see you,_

_Edward. _

He left a phone number at the bottom of the page, and next to it was a little lily.

He was a really good guesser of the things that I liked. I looked over at the nightstand reading the clock.

12:18 p.m

Jesus. I had twelve minutes!

I hopped in the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and then a robe, walking over to my room getting dressed, and waiting for him at his door. Edward smiled at me, and then led me inside, pulling me into a kiss.

Edward placed a hand on the back of my jean covered thigh; I didn't think I could wait until tonight. I shivered and he grinned.

This was going to be a wonderful summer.


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers! :)

Changed my name! Again, I know. But this one is going to stick. I changed it because I had so many different usernames for all my online crap so I changed it all to LetsMakePoison, only because I love Lady Gaga and in the "Telephone" video she has a little segamnt where she makes poison . . . and thus my name was inspried. So yes.

And Also.

I have a new story up. It's called _Whisper Sweet Nothings. _It's bascally all the lemons, one-shots, and fluff I can't put into my stories, but they keep me awake at night, so . . . the first chapter is a lemon. I thought some of you smut lovers might be enticed to read that. So don't forget to review. :)

And for my Serious Impulse readers:

Sorry about the death threats. If you want to review, go on and do it! (Please! :)) but if you don't, I'm not holding anything against you. But let me remind you that this story was written in advance, so things are already set on what's going to happen. However, thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very much appreciated!

Alright. That's enough of my incessat ranting and stuff :)

Follow me on Twitter for updates and junk of fanfiction and all that gooey goodness. I might even post sneak peaks to next chapters.

And now. Question of the day (if you choose to answer):

If you could be any television show character, what would it be? I think I'd like to be Azula, from Avatar: the Last Airbender. She's pretty badass.

PM me, direct message me on twitter, or even email me if you want! :)

Alright! Byee.

(I look forward to reading your answers.)


End file.
